(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording member, an image forming method and a program.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, in an image forming apparatus for processing a full color image signal electrically to obtain an output image signal, there is proposed an image forming apparatus which is deigned to add a specific pattern (code image) to the output image signal.